Professor Granville
Professor Granville is a strict professor in Big Hero 6: The Series. After Professor Callaghan was arrested for his crimes, she became the new Dean of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Background Personality and Traits Professor Granville is very strict and aggravated by the behaviour of students. She is a stickler for the rules. Towards Hiro, she is at odds with him as she believes him to be troublesome and squanders his gifted intellect, which is only supported by Hiro's past questionable activities. Physical Appearance Granville is a tall, slender African-American female with short black hair and gold earrings. She wears a gold necklace, a black long-sleeved shirt and long, gray pencil skirt. Role in the Series Not long after the arrest of San Fransokyo Tech's previous dean, Professor Granville was appointed as the new dean of SFIT. Not long after Hiro discovered Baymax's healthcare chip and was starting to make plans to rebuild his friend, Professor Granville knew that he was making himself comfortable in Tadashi Hamada's lab and went to welcome Hiro to the school; as well as to tell him that he needs to earn a lab like his brother did and that he needs to get to the class that she is teaching at the moment. Since Granville is a teacher at SFIT she was able to use the short cut that allowed her to get to the class before Hiro could enter through the classroom door, in which Hiro couldn't use as he was a student. When she caught Hiro at SFIT during the night - as he was looking for Baymax's runway body - she brought him to her office so they could talk, where she tells him that despite taking part in the illegal underground bot-fights she is willing to give him a chance as she knew that given the chance Hiro could prove himself that he could do good with his skills, bright mind and the knowledge that would gain at the school. Even when she noticed that the position of the paperweight sculpture that she keeps in her office has been moved a bit, she just placed it back to the way it was and didn't think much about it as she focuses back to her office work. Despite catching Hiro hiding behind a chair disguise rebuild Baymax in Tadashi's lab she thought it best to have another talk with mister Hamada. The professor tells him that it is best that he goes at a slow pace and to keep his work and projects in balance by following the rules, as well as the consequences that they lead to by stepping out of line. Hiro thought about her advice as he had seen those kind of consequences and thought it best that he focus on his schooling and putting his hero day's behind him like the rest of his friends - except Fred - have. When Granville caught Hiro at SFIT during the night again, Hiro quickly put on a sad crying act to explain his "reasons" for being there and so she would go easy on him and let him go, in which she bought through the tears that Hiro forced his eyes to make. She even tried to cheer him up and to stop him "crying". After the attack of the army of Yama's Baymaxes, Granville made a start in cleaning her wrecked office and found that her sculpture is gone Hiro came to see her so they could talk about his future at SFIT again. During their talk she told Hiro that she's allowing him to move into Tadashi's lab, as spending time in it may help the young Hamada to not make too many mistakes that could lead to trouble. Despite Hiro being grateful to his Dean for giving him his brother's lab, Professor Granville is not a hugger. Gallery Baymax Returns 38.jpg|Granville talking to Hiro, while Baymax's body is looking through the window outside Baymax Returns 36.jpg|Granville telling Hiro about balance Category:Scientists Category:Females Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Professors Category:Schoolteachers Category:Neutral characters Category:African American characters